


Director Johnson

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Mentions of May/Piper, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Quintuple Drabble, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Director Johnson is interrupted in one of her favourite occupations.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon for zuaberer_sirin who requested 'Director Johnson'.

"Director, can I – " The rest of the sentence is lost in a strangled noise, and Daisy pulls away from Phil and looks over at the newcomer.

"Piper, what have we discussed about knocking?"

The other woman is flushed a bright red, and Daisy can't help wondering if it's only because she's just barged in on the Director kissing her man, or if it's also because Daisy herself caught Piper kissing May in the hangar just two days ago.

"Sorry, ma'am," she says, her voice still a little choked, and her eyes averted.

Daisy looks back at Phil, who's smirking like the cat who got the cream. She grins back at him, then steps back, and he lets his arms fall from their very tight hold on her body. She leans in and bumps her forehead against his, then steps towards her desk and asks, "What did you want, Agent?"

"Can I book a couple of days leave, please? For me and – " Piper pauses, swallows hard, then continues, "Agent May?"

"When for?" Daisy asks, and moves around her desk to call up the electronic calendar.

"The weekend after next," Piper says, still blushing a bit.

"Melinda's birthday," Phil tells her, and Daisy smirks because although his face is studiedly neutral, she can see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes which she's sure Piper, over by the office door, cannot see.

"Yes," agrees Piper.

Daisy checks the other agents' schedules, then nods. "Consider it booked, Agent," she tells Piper. "You'll be clear from 1700 hours on Friday until 0800 on Monday."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." She sounds thoroughly relieved, Daisy notices, and swings around to head out of the door.

"And Agent?"

Piper turns back, her hand on the door handle.

"Knock next time. Or I may not be so generous."

Piper swallows hard. "Yes ma'am." She gives a quick nod, then hurries out, and Daisy turns back to Phil to see him smirking at her.

"You enjoyed that a little too much, I think," he tells her, and comes around her desk to perch his ass on the edge.

"I cannot imagine what makes you say that," she tells him in a dignified tone.

He chuckles. "You didn't see your face." 

She smirks. "Fair enough. Now, where were we?" She reaches for him, and as her lips are about to meet his again, he murmurs, "Door."

She sighs, lifts her right hand and sends a brief pulse of power across the room, and the door shuts firmly, then she says, "Lockdown" and there's a loud clank as the security protocol engages, effectively locking them in her office until she releases them.

"Better?" she asks.

He smirks. "Much." He shifts position on the desk, spreading his legs, and draws her in between them: his whole body is humming with desire, and she is fairly sure they're not going to stick to just kissing in here. She smiles as her mouth meets Phil's in a very determined fashion. Life's very good.


End file.
